Lord of Terror
by leady129
Summary: Recounts the events leading up to the first game. A cathedral's dark secrets slowly corrupt the new king as he settles into the small village of Tristram. Written in film script format.


What follows is my interpretation of what a film based on the Diablo universe might look like. The bulk of this peice will actually centre on events that occurred before the first game, however I felt that this opening chapter served as a good way to ground people who are familiar with the game while introducing important concepts to those who are not. There will be some changes made in order to compress the story into a cinematic format however where possible I have done my best to remain true to the canon as presented in the games and manuals.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I welcome any and all feedback.

* * *

><p><em>Black.<em>

_A soft wind whispers through a yet unseen village; the sound of leaves brushing against one another, the creak of an old oak trunk, the occasional clatter as loose, wooden shutters swing open and closed in the breeze._

_Fading from the darkness, the title card slowly emerges to a soft musical crescendo._

**DIABLO: LORD OF TERROR**

_Emerging only for a moment, both text and soundtrack fall deathly silent as the first image appears._

01. EXT. TRISTRAM, OUTSKIRTS – EVENING

_An EYE; its green gaze staring lifelessly into the camera as through piercing through the lens and into the audience. The iris has begun to deteriorate and a thin film now covers the surface giving it a slightly gray and washed out appearance._

_Pulling back, the camera slowly begins to reveal the face of DENVERON, (Early 40's with broad shoulders, copped black hair and a short, trimmed beard. Possibly a blacksmith, or another profession that required consistent upper body strength) his face pulled back in a horrifying grimace._

_His dead skin is a flakey white, bar his chin, which is plastered in dried blood, having dribbled from the corners of his mouth._

_As more of the body is revealed a gust of wind pushes against it, causing it to swing lightly from the thick rope digging into his neck. His windpipe is completely crushed and his spine has been broken, causing his head to sit at an odd angle._

_Continuing to pull back, two more bodies come into view; a thin wiry man with cropped blonde hair and a child, no older than ten, dead eyes staring towards the heavens, bile, days old still dripping from his mouth where it filled his lungs before his death._

_The trio hang from a large tree, weathered with age. The lower branches from which they hang are mostly bare although small clumps of brown, dead leaves are scattered around the higher branches._

_As another gust of wind batters the dead bodies, the branch holding Denveron finally succumbs to the weight and snaps, dropping the corpse towards the dry earth below._

_With a meaty thud, Denveron hits the ground on his back. The back of his head is crushed from the impact and fresh blood begins to seep from underneath as he stares up towards the grey sky._

_Sensing a fresh meal, a black RAVEN swoops in and perches itself on Denveron's chest. Taking a moment to eye off the corpse, it reaches in and pecks twice at his eye before wriggling its beak underneath the soft meal and tearing it from the socket._

_It takes a few good tugs to snap the optic nerve, but eventually the eye comes free._

_Getting ready to enjoy this recently acquired meal the bird suddenly cocks its head as something approaches, before flying off, spooked._

_Not far from the body, a dark hoof steps into a small puddle of water. The black HORSE is pulled to a stop by its rider, who takes a moment to survey the landscape ahead of him._

_Shoulder length, brown hair transitions into a short, neat beard that borders the sharp face of a man in his mid thirties. Despite the generally young age, small scars and a general weariness reveal the years of combat that this man has seen._

_His small, round buckler currently sits on his back, although he still wears a pauldron, slung over his left shoulder. Despite there being no immediate danger, his hand automatically goes to the sword hanging from his hip, ready to draw it at the first sign of trouble._

_Ahead of AIDEN, the village stretches, abandoned, into the distance. The few wooden houses that haven't been burned to the ground are in a state of series disrepair, the contents of the former kitchens and bedroom laying scattered across the ground._

_What can be seen of the winding streets snake their way up a small incline before meeting at a small square, once the town center where a light flickering within a handful of buildings betray the location of the last few residents._

_Beyond the square a large cathedral sits atop a hill, the light coming from its long windows also showing signs of life as shadows dance across the darkened glass._

_Grabbing his reins, Aiden clicks his tongue and pushes lightly on the horse with his legs, urging it to move forwards._

_As he moves deeper into town he passes an old, rundown house. Hints of blue paint dot the walls as the wooden window shutters swing open and closed, knocking against the window frame as the wind pushes them together._

02. EXT. TRISTRAM, TOWN SQUARE – LATE EVENING

_Emerging between two stone buildings, Aiden reaches the town square. Moving his horse towards a small tree, Aiden lowers himself down, off of his horse and begins to tie the rein around a low branch, his eyes cautiously scanning the area for any trouble._

_Around the square, only a handful of buildings show any sign of life. Just to his right is a long stone building with a thatched roof and a thin but deep porch._

_Underneath the porch sits an anvil, the accompanying hammer lent up against its base, surrounded by a number of buckets, of varying sizes. A number of empty racks sit up against the building wall._

_With the door pulled closed and the windows barred, it's not possible to see who's inside._

_Across a thin road lies a double story building. Smoke pours from its chimney's and a sign out the front depicts a friendly image of a sun. The top portion of the front door hangs slightly ajar and muffled conversation can be heard coming from within._

_Giving his horse a pat on the neck, Aiden moves towards the second building, pausing briefly as he passes a large fountain to observe the yellow slime that that fills its bowl._

03. INT. RISING SUN TAVERN, MAIN BAR ROOM – LATE EVENING

_The large room that makes up the tavern is full of round tables, most empty. Almost directly next to the entrance a long bar runs the length of the building, barrels of drink filling the latticed wall. Adjacent to the bar, a staircase disappears into the second floor. The area is dimly lit by three candelabras hanging from the ceiling. Each table also has a single candle, though very few of these are currently lit. A small fire barely pitters along the back wall._

_The already hushed conversation comes almost to a complete stop as Aiden enters the tavern, pulling the waist high bottom portion of the door closed behind him._

_There are barely half a dozen people populating the tavern. A group of three sits in the back corner huddled together. A lone, haggard looking man stands at the bar while a much older character sits alone at a table, a staff leaning against the back of the chair and a large book open before him._

_Behind the bar a lone man leans on his elbows, head rested in his hands. Rubbing his eyes he barely looks up as Aiden places himself in front of him._

AIDEN

This town has seen better days.

_Recognising__ the voice, OGDEN (early thirties, thin, red hair, clean shaven) stands up straight and takes a closer look at the man stood before him._

OGDEN

By God, you've returned.

_Reaching underneath the bar he pulls out a wooden mug. Turning his back to Aiden he holds it underneath a tapped barrel and begins pouring._

OGDEN (cont.)

Much has changed since you lived here, my friend.

_Turning back to Aiden he places the mug on the bar. Aiden grabs the mug but does not yet drink._

AIDEN

What happened here?

OGDEN

The last few years have brought troubled times. Tristram has been…

_He's cut off by a yell coming from outside._

GRISWOLD (O.S.)

RIDER! BLACK RIDER!

_The tavern is immediately full of activity. The small group against the back wall immediately jump to their feet. The lone woman in the group moves to one side towards the stairs while the two men rush towards the door._

_The haggard man leaning against the bar takes a step backwards and stumbles over the stool behind him, crashing to the floor._

_The only person that does not immediately move is the old man, though he does push the cover of his book closed._

_Aiden turns towards the door but does not yet leave his position._

_From outside, a horse whiney can be heard, followed by the meaty thwack of steel entering flesh. Guttural noises follow as the horse attempts to breath, neigh or make any noise at all. As the thud of a body hitting the ground is heard, Aiden's face drops._

AIDEN

No.

_Dropping the mug, he runs towards the tavern's door._

04. EXT. TRISTRAM, TOWN SQUARE – LATE EVENING

_Pushing through the two men who are already stood outside, Aiden steps into the square and takes a moment to digest the sight in front of him._

_The corpse of his horse lies on the floor, its rein still tied to the lower branch of the tree. Leant over the lump of flesh is the hulking figure of GRISWOLD (large, bald head, bushy beard, muscled upper body, the result of years of using a blacksmith hammer)._

_Reaching down, Aiden pulls out his sword and begins to move towards the blacksmith._

_He only makes it a pace before he is stopped by Ogden grabbing his arm._

OGDEN

No. Don't.

_Pulling his arm free, Aiden strides towards Griswold, sword held out in a threatening manor._

AIDEN

You will pay for this!

_Hearing Aiden approaching Griswold spins towards his attacker, looking him up and down._

GRISWOLD

You are no specter.

AIDEN

You soon will be.

_The sword is swung at Griswold's throat, who knocks it away with the small axe used to slaughter the horse._

GRISWOLD

But you ride their mounts. What manner of demon are you?

_Aiden raises the sword to his neck a second time and has it parried away._

AIDEN

I am no demon!

_The sword is raised again. This time, as Griswold swings to knock it away, Aiden lunges forwards grabbing the hilt of the axe with his left hand and pulling his own sword in, rotating it so that the edge now runs across Griswold's throat._

_Still holding the axe, Aiden launches his head forwards, smacking Griswold in the nose. The sudden jolt of pain causes the blacksmith to release his axe as he stumbles backwards._

_Aiden tosses the axe to the ground and drives Griswold back against the wall of a nearby house, the sword remaining a hairs breath from the larger man's neck._

_Now seeing Aiden up close, Griswold's face quick transitions from anger to one of regret. He briefly looks past Aiden towards the recently created horse carcass._

GRISWOLD

No… No, no, no.

_Grabbing the scruff of Griswold's tunic, Aiden pushes the sword further against his throat. He growls…_

AIDEN

Why have you committed this murder?

_A tiny trickle of blood begins to emerge from underneath the sword's edge. Before the conversation can go any further the courtyard is filled by a voice of authority._

CAIN

THAT! IS! ENOUGH!

_Both Aiden and Griswold turn to face the elderly man stood by the fountain. CAIN (gaunt, greying hair mostly gone save for a thick ring wrapping around the back of his head and long beard. Thin but holds himself well) glares at them both as Aiden pushes himself away from Griswold._

_Sheaving his sword, Aiden steps back towards his horse and stands over the animal, lips pulled back in anger. As he watches, the animal's lungs release, deflating the chest for the final time._

05. INT. RISING SUN TAVERN, STAIRS – SUNSET

_Ogden climbs the tavern's staircase followed closely by Aiden._

OGDEN

Everything changed the night the Black Riders attacked. Many of us were cut down where we stood. Others were dragged away as slaves… or worse.

_Clearing the last few steps they reach…_

06. INT. RISING SUN TAVERN, TOP STORY HALLWAY – NIGHT

_Doors line the thin hall, each housing a weathered number indented into a metal plate. Two evenly placed lanterns emit weak spots of light. Ogden and Aiden continue moving down towards the end._

AIDEN

Who are these riders?

OGDEN

Honestly. We don't know.

_Aiden stops and stares at Ogden, who travels a few extra paces before sensing that he is no longer being followed and spinning back to his old friend._

AIDEN

How can you not know your attackers?

OGDEN

They were gone before we could identify them. In one night they managed to destroy the village and most of our numbers. We've been living in fear… paranoia, ever since.

_Turning back towards his destination, Ogden continues down the hall. He reaches a dark door near the end off the hall and pulls out a large key ring, pushing the appropriately numbered key into the lock._

OGDEN

You can stay here tonight. Tomorrow we'll make amends for Griswold's mistake.

_Pushing the door open, Ogden reveals a small room with a single wooden bed, accompanied by a small cabinet, an unlit candle sat on its surface._

07. INT. RISING SUN TAVERN, MAIN BAR ROOM – SUNSET

_A short time later, Aiden exits the bottom of the stairs, and makes his way across the room towards the bar. His left shoulder is now unburdened by the steel pauldron and both sword and shield have been left upstairs._

_The room itself has returned to much the same condition it was in when Aiden first arrived. The only new addition is a plump woman stood near Ogden behind the bar._

_As Aiden approaches Ogden, the tavern owner pulls out the mug Aiden had earlier, still full of liquid and places it on the bar in front of him._

_Pushing it away, Aiden shakes his head._

AIDEN

Perhaps when I return. I must go to the cathedral. I have a message for the king.

_Next to Aiden, FARNHAM, the haggard man, looks over, the alcohol causing his eyes to glaze over._

FARNHAM

Good (hic) luck. Ain't no-body see'n the king.

OGDEN

He's right. The king is no longer at the cathedral.

AIDEN

How long has he been gone?

OGDEN

Three months, at least.

AIDEN

How did word of this not reach the West? What in the Burning Hell's happened here?

CAIN (OS)

I may be able to shed some light on that.

_Aiden turns towards the voice behind him to find Cain sat on a nearby table. The book he was reading before is once again open in front of him._

OGDEN

This is Cain, the village elder.

_Aiden glances back at Ogden before grabbing his mug and moving towards Cain._

AIDEN

You know who is attacking the village.

_He seats himself opposite the greying man._

CAIN

The specific identities are unclear, but I can think of only one cause.

AIDEN

Tell me.

_Aiden leans in, ready to finally get some answers. Cain pauses for a moment, trying to decide where to start._

CAIN

What do you know of The Eternal Conflict?

_Shoulders dropping, Aiden lets out an exasperated sigh and all but throws his mug onto the table._

AIDEN

I do not have time for this. I am looking for facts, not fairy tales.

_He pushes the chair backwards and begins to stand._

CAIN

The stories of old contain more truths' than most people appreciate.

_Having already made to leave, Aiden turns back to Cain, still unconvinced._

CAIN

Please, my friend. Stay a while, and listen.

_Aiden mulls the offer over in his mind. He's not really in the right mood or frame of mind to have his time wasted and yet after a moment, decides to give the storyteller a chance to say his part._

_Unenthusiastically, he sits himself back down._

AIDEN

Fine.

_Closing the book in front of him, Cain leans back in his chair._

CAIN

For thousands of years before this world was created, and for the many thousand years since, a war has been waged.

08 EXT. PANDEMONIUM, BURNING PLAINS – DAY

_What follows is Cain's interpretation of the Eternal conflict and may not necessarily represent events exactly as they occurred._

_The majority of the next few scenes are seen through a single, unbroken camera shot._

_A dark landscape fills the view. Black, cracked earth, broken up only by the occasional pool of bubbling lava stretches into the distance. On the horizon, the otherwise flat landscape gives way to a large mountain, on top of which sits a monumental spire, its base surrounded by a dark fortress._

_The skies are a dark grey, covered in what at first appear to be thick, rolling storm clouds, though neither rain nor lightning are released._

CAIN (V.O.)

A war between the forces of the High Heavens and the legions' of the Burning Hell.

_From behind the camera, a large force of demons appears, running at full pace towards the spire. Large, thick-skinned bodies in an almost endless array of dark colors including reds and greens. Some sprout long horns from the top of their heads while others carry leathery wings on their backs. Many are somewhat humanoid in shape although a number of shapes almost feel like random body parts from various animals slapped together with no notion of logic or consistency._

_Tracking backwards, the camera spins to face the oncoming hoard and moves through their ranks until it finally clears the grunts and reveals a number of much larger monsters at the back of the pack._

_One particular monster holds our attention. It's basic shape resembles a mammoth sized slug, although it is held up by two dozen thin cone legs, half flesh, half hoof. Its upper body is held upright while the lowest portion of its body sticks up at around forty-five degrees._

_A green glow seems to come from inside of its belly and the beast lowers its head, sticking its tail straight up in the air._

_The glow seems to travel through its body until it is shot out from the end of the tail and soars into the sky. Leaving the Pandemonium surface behind, we follow this large green projectile as it races towards the clouds._

CAIN (V.O.)

Angles and Demon's of every imaginable size and shape clashed on uncountable battlefields.

09. EXT. PANDEMONIUM, THE VOID – DAY

_The projectile breaks through the clouds to reveal open sky. Another layer of clouds sits high above however the dominating characteristic is the hundreds of combatants racing though the void; throwing projectiles, going sword on sword or simply flying through the area on large outspread wings._

_Creatures on both sides dart and soar around one another, never staying in one place for long._

_Quick sword slashes see combatants on both sides downed, plunging back down to the Pandemonium surface. As they fall, the angles are consumed in a bright white light, eventually exploding after a hundred feet while flames slowly eat away at the demons._

_Angles fight with a mixture of silver swords and large arrows. White, glowing tendrils are used to either hold the enemy in place or tear them apart. The arrows wielded by the angles also release an explosion of pure energy whenever they hit their target. Whilst the demons don't have this advantage, many of their larger monsters are capable of releasing large bursts of flame, which engulf whole groups of angels._

_The soundtrack is a cacophony of screams, growls and curses in languages unknown. Deep thunderous explosions from both the angels' arrows and deceased bodies punctured by the flapping of wings on both sides._

_Despite the chaos, the green projectile manages to pass through the battle without hitting anyone, though it comes very close to a number of soldiers from both sides, some of who dart out of the way, others who are dead and merely fall past it. It survives at least one trip through the explosion of a fallen angel._

_Passing through the battlefield, the projectile finds itself passing through the second field of clouds._

10. EXT. HIGH HEAVENS, SURROUNDING BADLANDS – SUNRISE

_Piercing through this second layer of clouds, the sky once again opens up, this time to a deep golden color. Mixtures of pink and yellow clouds dot the distance._

_Floating in the air wielding a sword is a single angel guard. More are likely around the area by they are, at this time, unseen._

_Racing towards the angel the projectile strikes its target and envelopes his armor. The angel lets out a yelp as both he and his protection appear to melt, the remnants of the green projectile letting out an acidic hiss as it eats away at the being of light._

_It only takes moments for the angel's body to be disintegrated and as he disappears, a bright explosion fills the view._

_With the projectile now gone, we instead follow the large sword that the angel was wielding as it begins to plummet downwards, flipping through the air. It doesn't fall for long though before striking the peak of a small hill somewhere within the outskirts of heaven and burying its blade into the earth, leaving the sword standing upright, hilt exposed._

_Not much of the city of angels is revealed for the moment. Around the sword is barren brown land, although in the distance a white and golden city rises out of the dust. Circular in shape, its lower spires surround a central peak, the top of which is wrapped in a silver glow._

CAIN (V.O.)

Despite suffering heavy losses on both sides, neither could gain dominance over the other. And so the war continued without end.

_From just off screen a new angel steps up to the sword and wraps his gloves around the golden hilt._

_Giving the sword a good tug, the angel pulls it out of the earth and steps forwards towards the edge of heaven. Only a few paces further and the land simply disappears giving way to the void where the bulk of the battle is taking place, through it is currently obscured by cloud cover._

_Still holding the sword, the angel raises his arms out to either side as he stands on the brink of his world. Slowly, he tips himself forwards and begins to plummet back towards the void, breaking through the thick smog of clouds._

11. EXT. PANDEMONIUM, THE VOID – DAY

_The battle seems to have been pushed lower towards Pandemonium as the angel enters this area. From this new perspective dozens of projectiles, similar to the one followed earlier emerge from the lower layer of clouds, most managing to find a target as they travel upwards, although a few pass through unhindered._

_The angel continues his dive towards the ground, virtually uninterrupted. A number of combatants on both side get close as he falls, although many are pre-occupied and already in combat. Most he ignores although some of the closer demons find themselves halved via a quick slash of the sword._

_As the angel nears the lower layer of clouds his dive is brought to a sudden stop as he is forced to dodge to one side in order to avoid one of the acidic projectiles._

_Pulling his wings out wide he sheaves his sword and in the same motion pulls out a bow._

_Pulling back the shimmering string, a beam of hardened light appears in place of an arrow._

_Pointing downwards towards the approximate direction of the green projectile's source, he releases the arrow and immediately resumes his dive, matching speed with the arrow as it flies towards the ground below._

_The arrow quickly disappears into the lower layer of clouds with the angel following close behind._

12. EXT. PANDEMONIUM, BURNING PLAINS – DAY

_The spire is much closer than it was in the earlier scene. The battle that was taking place in the void has been pushed below the cloud cover and both angels and demons fill the air coming up against one another in violent duels._

_The ground below is spotted with demons running on foot in the direction of the spire along with a number of larger demons, including dozens of the slug-like monsters seen earlier._

_The angel's arrow tears towards one of these slugs however just before it hits, the monster's pale flesh hardens and becomes a rich green. The tail thins and from the upper body, large muscled shoulders and thick arms seem to form from the flesh._

_The demon's eyes glow red as the grotesque head turns towards the arrow. Reaching up, it opens out its left hand and with expert timing grabs the arrow clean out of the air._

_While the arrow was avoided, the follow-up slash from the angel's sword is not and a large gash appears in the demon's side._

_A cloud of dust is thrown into the air as the angel hits the ground. From the demon's wrist a large bony claw emerges and is raised in defense as the angel goes in for a second swing._

_This strike is parried and the angel is forced to leap back as the left arm, with accompanying claw is swung around in his direction._

_With a flap of his wings the angel gets straight back into it, swinging high in an attempt to bring the sword down over the demon's head. The swing is stopped as the demon crosses both claws and catches the sword between them._

_Pushing the sword away the demon lunges forwards attacking ferociously with both claws. The angel parries most of the attacks but is forced backwards, ducking under the few swings that he can't catch with his sword._

_It's a one-way battle for a while with the angel remaining on the defensive. The demon's lets out a large grin as his opponent starts to wear down, the parries becoming steadily slower and less precise._

_Confident of its victory, the demon takes a chance at a finishing strike, powering forwards with both claws. With a sudden burst of speed, the angel spins, knocking one of the claws to the side and putting himself between the demon's arms. A quick forwards strike with the sword sees it disappear into the demon's belly._

_The wounded area around the flesh shimmers, returning briefly to its original grey color before wavering inconsistently between that and green. The demon lets out a roar of pain as it pulls both of its arms back in, sliding the large claws back into its wrists and grabbing the angel's shoulders._

_The demon's fingers tighten around the angel and it pushes down, as though trying to force his opponent into the ground._

_Extending his wings, the angel puts all of his remaining energy into one final flap, propelling himself up about three feet before the demon's grip forces him back onto the ground._

_Whilst not free of the demon, the firm grip on his sword means that the small bounce creates a large gash in the demon's belly. From the opening severed guts and various other organs begin to spill out onto the ground in a sloppy mess._

_Seeing its end, the demons tightens its grip further on the angel, the large fingers piercing the angel's armor and digging into the creature itself. Letting out an ear shattering roar the demon pulls in opposite directions and the angel is ripped violently apart._

13. INT. RISING SUN TAVERN, MAIN BAR ROOM – SUNSET

_Aiden slides his chair back noisily and jumps to his feet._

AIDEN

You are telling me stories I already know, old man.

_His annoyance is beginning to morph into mild anger._

_Cain sits back in silence, clearly unhappy at the interruption._

_As though to prove that he knows the story, Aiden quickly delivers an abridged version._

AIDEN

Supposedly it was decided that mortals would be the deciding factor in the war, as we have the ability to choose between light and darkness. And now demons roam the lands, searching for those with darkened hearts, so that they can corrupt their souls and force them into the army of the damned.

_It's clear by the cold look that Cain gives Aiden that there are a few corrections to the story that he would like to make, however for the moment he remains quiet._

AIDEN

My caretaker took great amusement in telling me these tales as a child, when I was being difficult.

_He leans in to Cain, to make his next point clear._

AIDEN

It has been a long time since I was a child. I no longer believe in demons.

14. EXT. TRISTRAM, UPPER TRISTRAM – SUNSET

_At almost the exact same moment as the words are leaving his mouth, the last few rays of the sun disappear behind the nearby mountain range, leaving the town covered in darkness._

_The moment the light disappears; the dead quiet that covered the town is broken by an inhuman scream that tears through the night._

_This sound is joined by dozens of other cries. Some vaguely human, their high-pitched wail's echoing across the landscape while others belong to the lungs of unknown beasts. Amongst these, the shrill cry of a very young child is mixed into the symphony. The overall noise is almost deafening._

15. INT. RISING SUN TAVERN, MAIN BAR ROOM – NIGHT

_Aiden spins towards the nearest window as the screams infiltrate the tavern. Inside the atmosphere becomes very tense._

_The other villagers go dead quiet and turn to face in the direction of the cathedral, faintly seen through a stained window, sitting up on the hill outside._

_Walking over to this window, Aiden pulls it opens and peers outside._

16. EXT. TRISTRAM, CATHEDRAL – NIGHT

_Sat on its rise, the cathedral sits ominously. Its windows are filled with a flickering light and shadows; some humanoid, others that do not appear to belong to any known entity, dance within the numerous panes of glass. It's impossible to see inside and identify the source._

17. INT. RISING SUN TAVERN, MAIN BAR ROOM – NIGHT

_Slowly pulling the window closed, Aiden turns back into the room and observes the look of pure terror that has crossed the faces of his fellow patrons._

_Over by the bar, Cain narrows his eye's, flicking them briefly towards Aiden before opening his book and settling into his chair._

_Catching this quick glance, Aiden marches back towards Cain's table, placing himself before the elder._

_Without raising his head, Cain's eyes flick upwards towards Aiden._

AIDEN

You wish to spin tales, storyteller?

_Once more leaving his book, Cain gives Aiden his attention._

AIDEN

Tell me what happened in that cathedral.

_Given his previous attempts to talk to Aiden, Cain is unsurprisingly hesitant, taking a moment to look towards the window as the screams and howls continue to echo through the town._

_After a moment he decides that he is ready._

CAIN

That cathedral… and this town, where permanently altered two years ago… with the arrival of a king.


End file.
